This invention relates generally to the field of ski equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to protective ski covers which may be placed around individual skis.
Snow skis are highly refined pieces of sporting equipment which require careful maintenance and protection. For example, snow skis often need to be waxed, the edges sharpened, and the bindings kept free of dirt and grit. Due to the nature of snow skiing, skis are often stored for long periods of time without being used. When used, the skis are often carried or transported over long distances and often through poor weather. The manner in which the skis are stored, carried and transported can contribute to the overall condition and working order of the skis. For instance, if skis are stored in damp conditions, some of the ski parts may corrode or rust. As another example, skis are often hand carried or transported (such as in an airplane or automobile) by placing two or more skis in a single bag. Such a method for transporting the skis can be undesirable in that the skis can bang together and damage each other. Such a problem is heightened if poles or other ski accessories are also placed within the bag. Such bags can also be both bulky and expensive.
One common way to transport skis is on top of an automobile, such as when placed on a ski rack or other carrier. When transported in this manner, the skis are usually attached to a ski rack without a protective cover so that the skis will be able to properly fit within the rack. However, when left unprotected the skis are susceptible to road grit and other abrasive elements which might affect how the bindings release. Road grit can also damage the edges and dull fresh wax. Also, prolonged exposure to moisture can damage the skis.
When transporting skis, it is often desirable to transport the skis with other equipment, such as poles, gloves, goggles, and the like. However, transporting such equipment can be cumbersome to the skier, particularly when trying to carry these items all at the same time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or greatly reduce these and other problems when transporting, carrying or storing skis. In particular, it would be desirable to provide systems, methods and apparatus which would allow skis to be easily and conveniently stored, carried or transported. Such systems, methods and apparatus should provide protection for the skis by repelling moisture and other grit which may damage the skis. The systems, methods and apparatus should further provide for the individual protection of each ski so that one ski will not damage another ski or other equipment when being stored, carried or transported. The apparatus should further be lightweight and form-fitting so that the skis can be used with conventional ski racks and will not be bulky or inconvenient to carry, particularly by hand. The systems and apparatus should further be inexpensive and facilitate carrying of other ski accessories, such as poles, gloves, goggles and the like.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings.